


Tale of Their Moon and the World on a Standstill

by InsomniaMagic



Series: IwaDai Week 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 7, IwaDai Week 2018, M/M, daichi has to travel for work, poem style, prompt working life, small connections with other fics in this collection, they feel connected through the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: IwaDai Week 2018Day 7: Working LifeEyes glued to the moon,Iwaizumi remembered his last words,"When you look up, I´ll do that too,I´ll know you think of me, I swear I´ll hear your call."





	Tale of Their Moon and the World on a Standstill

**Author's Note:**

> I really should try writing some fluff, hehe... but they are both loved so much, I promise :)

 

Like staring at a different lifetime,

the moon called to him as he bathed in loneliness,

Iwaizumi thought of him with his notebook and rhyme,

hoping he´d come back soon to let go of the haziness.

 

 

His man had to go, had to leave to pursue a different goal,

Iwaizumi let him, he understood the need to soar,

he wouldn´t make the man of his dreams fall.

 

 

Eyes glued to the moon,

Iwaizumi remembered his last words,

"When you look up, I´ll do that too,

I´ll know you think of me, I swear I´ll hear your call."

 

 

Iwaizumi nodded, kissed him with passion,

face firm and eyes a challenge,

no tears would fall, there´d be no transgression,

Daichi holding onto their love message.

 

 

"I will be back, the moon will still shine, and the world will turn,

and if I leave again, you can have me arrested, but I won´t keep you hurt."

 

 

Iwaizumi grabbed his shirt clutched in tight,

when exactly they fell in love if not through volleyball might.

Memories of plays, of exchanges called past the bedtime,

Iwaizumi´s face became a waterfall of tears as the clock of midnight chimed.

 

 

Iwaizumi stared at the moon every time Daichi had to leave,

he felt his eyes from the other side too,

be it a day or night, a season of flowers or leaves.

 

 

Daichi´s heart was tugged by an invisible force,

the wind caressed him as the window opened on its own,

his stare followed the moon as he thought of his love,

when his eyes met the shining stars, the world stopped at its core.

 

 

Daichi checked his cheeks, tested for the tears to finally come,

there was nothing although his heart roared with a battle cry,

staring at the moon, he got struck by the unreachable past,

it was like peeking behind a curtain of another universe, "another pair of us."

 

 

The world made a move, Daichi sighed,

sitting down thinking of the day their rivalry passed.

They met by the river, both jogging fast,

they nodded and fell in one step, together caressed by the shadow of their welcoming palms.

 

 

Realization hit them, how similar they indeed are,

Iwaizumi complimented Daichi´s receives, he merely laughed,

Iwaizumi stared at him, face a shade of red,

Daichi reciprocated the sentiment, and then it all began.

 

 

Five years later, they are going strong,

inspecting the same moon as they think of each other with deep love.

Daichi knows it's not the last time his workload will call,

thankfully they have the moon to connect them forever more.

 

 

Iwaizumi sighs at the moon, voice resilient and soft,

Daichi smiles at the moon, devotion, and adoration traveling through the worlds.

Daichi calls "I love you" towards emptiness of the universe,

Iwaizumi shivers as the moon hides a bit behind clouds of darkness.

Anytime Daichi came home, wherever Iwaizumi was,

they slowly approached one another,

enjoying the sight to behold,

when getting close, Iwaizumi gave a compliment, and Daichi gave a scold,

the habit of remembering who they were as a couple and when alone.

 

 

Iwaizumi couldn´t stand it no more,

he fell into Daichi´s robust embrace,

cradled by the adoration and kissed by the heart of gold.

 

 

Daichi took him in, hugged by protection at all cost,

he wasn´t willing to stop the embrace even if everything should fall.

Daichi stared right at Iwa´s face, into his eyes and lips,

kissing them for the whole night, under the moonlight, the stars a passing ships.

 

 

And the Earth stopped for a short second,

Iwaizumi´s hair got wet from the tears of happiness instead of Daichi´s ration.

"You know in time, once more, I´ll have to go," Daichi warned,

Iwaizumi pecked him over and over, "Honey, I know."

He pointed at the skies, not once breaking the eye contact,

Daichi exhaled, his stress levels always high,

being reminded of how resilient Iwaizumis truthfully are.

 

 

The moon was theirs, and the world for them stopped,

Iwaizumi and Sawamura, partners through days, lovers at night,

connected by the skies, appreciating being born under the same stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much people, I enjoyed this week very much, IwaDai is very compelling couple :) Have a beautiful day, lovelies!!!
> 
> :*


End file.
